Time Has Come Today
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: When a case that their father had previously worked on resurfaces, Sam and Dean find out they have a difficult challenge ahead of them. Things turn deadly when they underestimate the power of the creature they face. Can the Winchesters defy the odds once again?
1. Prologue

**Well guys I return with something new. I know it's not an Olicity fan fiction. I decided to branch out and try another show I love. I have the Prolouge here and will be uploading the first chapter here soon. I have worked super hard on this story and really hope everyone enjoys. This story is also shared on my wattpad account under the same name. If you like this and want more please feel free to leave a review and a like. I always read every single review and I love using suggestions suggested by my readers. ~ Geekyfangirl17**

"Goodnight Rebecca," Chelsea Barnes said as she leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead goodnight. Her curly black hair tickled Chelsea's nose. Rebecca's hair reminded Chelsea of her wild, uncontrollable hair when she was in her youth. Chelsea adjusted the Princess themed covers making sure Rebecca was properly tucked in for the night.

"Night mommy," her daughter replied sleepily looking at her with those hazel eyes. Her arms lay wrapped around her newly acquired stuffed bear that she had named Freddy. They had won 'Freddy' at the carnival that was in town this weekend. They had all taken a shot at throwing a ball to knock down some pins. Derek had beaten the rigged game and let Rebecca pick out whatever she wanted from the selection of prizes. After much deliberation between the giant minion and the giant stuffed bear, she decided to go with the bear.

Chelsea walked over to Rebecca's princess night light and bent down. She turned it on and shut off the room light causing the dark to be illuminated by a faint pink glow. Chelsea always told her daughter that the nightlight would keep away all the bad monsters that lived in her closet and under her bed.

"I love you sweetie," Chelsea said standing in the doorway looking back at her daughter.

"You too mommy," Rebecca replied faintly. She was already starting to drift off to sleep. A smile came to Chelsea's face as she slowly shut the door behind her on her way out of her daughter's room. She made her way down the hallway and into the bedroom with the smile still lingering.

"What's got you smiling?" Her husband asked already lying in bed. He was working his way through the latest Stephen King novel with his reading glasses on. Chelsea always thought the glasses made him look dorky, but in a sexy nerd way. She noticed a little bit of grey beginning to show up in his dark black hair.

"Just Rebecca. Oh Derek, she is turning out to be such a beautiful young girl. It feels like only yesterday that we were bringing her home from the hospital and now look at her. She is already seven years old going on eight next month," Chelsea said as she walked over to the dresser and began changing into her pajamas.

Derek had put his book down and looked over at Chelsea with his gorgeous blue eyes. "Well she gets her good looks from her mother," Derek said earning an eyebrow raise from Chelsea. She caught him glancing over her bare skin.

"Sucking up are we?" Chelsea accused as she finished putting on her nightgown. He chuckled and gave her a wink. A wide smile spread across her face as she slipped into the bed and under the covers. She snuggled close to Derek and rested her head on his chest. "We did well."

"Yes we did," he replied giving her a kiss on the back of her head. She leaned her head back and her lips met his. " _He always had the softest lips."_ She thought to herself.

"We better get some sleep," Derek said in between kisses. "You have to get up early and bake cupcakes for Rebecca's school fundraiser tomorrow. Remember?"

"Crap, I forgot all about that. Is it already Monday tomorrow?" Chelsea grumbled giving him one last peck on the lips. Derek chuckled and removed his glasses. He placed them on the nightstand and turned off the lamp.

He leaned over and gave Chelsea a goodnight kiss. "Night honey. I love you."

"I love you more," she countered snuggling against him. She closed her eyes and felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Never in a million years," he whispered. His breath tickled the back of her neck.

"I'm too tired to continue, but you better expect to continue this in the morning," Chelsea said.

"Oh I count on it," he retorted.

….

A loud thump caused Chelsea to jolt awake. She looked around expecting Rebecca to be jumping on the bed begging them to wake up, but it was still extremely dark in the room. She looked over at the clock on the night stand to be blinded by the hazy red light. After her eyes adjusted to the red glow, she saw that it was only two in the morning. Sighing, she snuggled back up against Derek and closed her eyes. She was about to drift back off to sleep when she heard the thumping noise again. The noise was louder this time and it sounded like it was in the room.

Derek must have heard it too because he began to stir. "What's that noise?" He whispered his voice sounding groggy.

"I don't know. Maybe it's Jade. Maybe she is dreaming she's chasing a squirrel or something," Chelsea suggested. Jade was their beloved Siberian Husky that they had gotten five years ago. Derek had gotten her as an anniversary present for Chelsea.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Derek answered too tired to think of anything else. "Yeah I think I see her over there at the foot of the bed. Did you give her a bath? She looks really white."

"No, maybe Rebecca did," she said resting her head back on Derek and closing her eyes.

Derek tried dismissing the thought and going to sleep, but something was bugging him. After a few moments of deep thought the answer hit him like a freight train. His eyes shot open and he felt the panic slowly sink in.

"Hey honey," Derek whispered into the silence.

"Yeah," Chelsea mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"I just remembered something," he said tensing up.

"What?" She asked getting worried by his tone.

"I put Jade out in her kennel tonight because it was beautiful outside and thought she would enjoy it," he whispered nervously.

"Yeah so?" She asked not seeing his point.

"So whatever is at foot of this bed isn't Jade," he said trying to remain as cool and collected as he possibly could. Just then it all clicked in Chelsea's mind of what he was trying to say.

Chelsea peeked her eyes open, but didn't dare to move. She saw the figure Derek was talking about. It looked human, but it was a pale white and looked like it had been hit by a train. Looking at its face made Chelsea sick to her stomach. It had hollow black eyes that were sunken into its skull. It seemed to be completely hairless. The creature's spine looked like it was trying to escape the skin it was trapped under. Razor sharp claws lay where fingers should be on the creature.

It took every ounce of will in Chelsea's body not to scream to the top of her lungs. She was afraid to say anything. The room was dead silent and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of their breathing. Her eyes stayed locked on the thing at the end of their bed.

They laid there for an hour in absolute terror before the creature moved. It walked on all fours, but slowly raised up to two legs. Chelsea felt like she was going to be sick. The thing looked even scarier walking like an actual human being. The creature walked over to Derek's side of the bed. She felt him shake in terror as she witnessed the thing bend down and sniff him. She was able to get a better glimpse of it now and saw the layers of long, razor sharp teeth. Her heart dropped and without knowing what else to do, she began sending up silent prayers.

The creature loomed over Derek for a few minutes. Suddenly without any warning, the creature reached out its claws and grabbed him. One of its claws hit Chelsea in the arm and she had to cup her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming to the top of her lungs. Derek was dragged off the bed and hit the floor hard. He screamed Chelsea's name as the creature continued to drag him all the way to the window. She watched as the creature opened the window pane and dragged her husband out the window.

Chelsea ran over to the window and saw the creature dragging her husband on their front lawn. He was fighting, trying to break free. The creature stopped moving for a second and turned around. It looked up at the window and just stared at her. Chelsea felt like those hollow eyes were draining every ounce of happiness out of her. Chelsea quickly moved out of sight of the window. After a minute she peaked back out the window to find nothing out there.


	2. A Blast From the Past

"Dude look at this," Sam said throwing the newspaper on the table Dean was sitting at. Dean had a burger in between both of his hands with a bite missing out of it.

"Dude, can it wait?" Dean mumbled with a mouth full of the burger he had just taken a bite out of.

"No we need to hurry, this thing isn't going to stop and there is two family members left," Sam said in a hurry. Sighing Dean put his burger down and grabbed the paper. Dean quickly read over the article Sam had pointed out to him.

"You know what this is?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face after finishing the article.

"Yeah. Don't you recognize it from dad's journal?" Sam asked pulling out their father's journal from his bag. Sam began flipping through the pages trying to find the entry that described the creature.

"No, I don't recognize it," Dean said trying to rack his brain. Sam let out an ah ha letting Dean know that he had found what he was looking for.

"Here, read this," Sam said pushing the journal over towards Dean. Sam's finger pointed at the entry that he wanted Dean to read. A sketch of a pale white creature with hollow eyes and razor sharp claws was drawn next to the entry.

"Talk about a face only a mother could love," Dean joked earning an eye roll from Sam.

"Just read what dad wrote," Sam said ignoring his brother's pitiful joke.

 _September 20_ _th_ _, 1994_

 _Newcomb, New York_

 _Left boys with Bobby for this one. Too dangerous. Never seen a creature like this one before. Not much is known about The Rake. It's physically terrifying to look at. Pale white skin, razor sharp claws, sharp teeth… I may not get scared easily but looking at this creature gave me chills. Bobby didn't have much to go on… Most accounts have the creature showing up during the night. There are accounts of the creature watching people sleep in their beds. Some accounts say they saw the creature for a brief second during the day, and later the creature showed up in their rooms. The creatures' pattern seems to be unpredictable. Sometimes it will visit the victim one night and then it will never be seen again. Other times The Rake will kill its victim on the spot or drag it off somewhere and kill it there. Other accounts say the creature just shows up every night in the victim's room taunting them and toying with them until they are driven to suicide._

 _Family of four in Newcomb… Killed wife in bed while husband watched. Left husband and children alive. Husband told police that the creature keeps reappearing in his room every night, trying to persuade him to basically kill the rest of his family. Police didn't believe him after standing guard at his house for two days. Husband became number one suspect in wife's murder._

 _Bobby and I spent hours trying to find lore on how to kill this damn thing. We found absolutely nothing… There were no records of someone actually killing it. Bobby found a few accounts of where people tried to shoot it, but the creature always escapes due to its inhuman speed._

 _Regardless of the fact that I have no clue how to kill it, I'm going to try anyway. I got the Impala loaded with enough ammunition and weapons to supply a whole army. I'm going tonight…._

 _September 21_ _st_ _, 1994_

 _Newcomb, New York_

 _Damn thing got away… I was able to wound it in the leg with a shotgun… The creature bleeds, so it has to be killable. It was in the kid's bedroom. I saw it from the window. It was sitting at the end of the little boy's bed just watching him sleep. By the time I had gotten up there the thing was already heading out the window. I got a shot off at it and the creature made a sick high pitch cry. I tried tracking the creature back to where ever it was nesting. I was able to follow it for a few miles, but it was too fast and eventually I lost it. I'm going to try to track it down today in the day._

 _September 25_ _th_ _, 1994_

 _Newcomb, New York_

 _I have searched for The Rake for three days straight without finding it. The creature has not returned to the household it had been visiting. Did I kill it? Is it still out there wounded? Is it searching for another victim? I hate not knowing…_

 _September 27_ _th_ _, 1994_

 _Newcomb, New York_

 _I have searched for The Rake for a week, and yet I have not found anything to indicate that it is even still alive. If I haven't found anything by tomorrow I am heading back to Bobby's to pick up the boys._

"A Rake? I've never heard of a Rake before," Dean questioned finishing the journal entry their dad had written. Sam had pulled out his laptop sometime when Dean was reading.

"Neither have I, but hey get this, there are thousands of eyewitness accounts that claim they saw this Rake. I'm sure a lot of them are lying, but some of them are probably true. I guess dad didn't kill it," Sam said as he continued to look at his computer.

"Or maybe it has family?" Dean suggested

"Could be, but I mean it's the same town and it sounds like it's almost the same situation. Kills one member of the family and then tries to coerce the other member to kill the rest of the family," Sam said noting the similarities.

"That's a weird feeding routine though. I mean from what dad notes it's been over 20 years since thing has been active. Maybe we should do little bit of research and see if we can find if this thing has attacked any other families?" Dean suggested.

"I'll do some research on the road. We should really get going. If dad's right then this thing is going to be visiting the family tonight," Sam said shutting his laptop.

"Alright we'll leave the bunker in ten. I get to finish my burger first though!" Dean said returning his attention to the burger.

"Fine I am going to go and pack a few things," Sam said shaking his head at his brother's obsession with food.

…..

"So get this," Sam said breaking the silence in the Impala. They had been on the road for about an hour and a half now. "It looks like over the past twenty years this thing has hit forty other families all over the U.S. It looks like each attack happens about six months apart. It seems like the longest it has tormented a family is two months. Its attacks seem to be different each time though. Here Tom Baker, with a family of four, shot his whole family because 'the black eyed white man' convinced him to. He is currently locked in a mental institution in Florida. Another family in Tennessee disappeared one by one until they were all gone. Each time a family was interviewed regarding their lost family, all they could say was a bony white creature with sharp claws was abducting them. I mean it's ridiculous reading all these accounts," Sam said almost at a loss for words.

"Too bad Dad didn't have the internet we have today back then. I'm sure he would have hunted this thing down just like yellow eyes," Dean said thinking of how his father dedicated his life to finding that demon.

"I can't believe Dad never told us about this one," Sam said in disbelief.

"Well you know dad, he likes to brag about the wins. The losses don't attract the ladies," Dean said earning a brief smile and a head shake from Sam.

"You think we should call for back up on this one?" Sam asked knowing this was not going to be an easy case.

"Let's start out with us and if need be we all know Cas lives in my ass and will come if we need him.

"Alright sounds good. Something tells me this is going to be a hard case," Sam said shutting his laptop.

"It will definitely not be a piece of cake that's for sure," Dean agreed. They both sat in silence for a moment before Dean spoke again. "It's too quiet. You know what we need? Music!"

Before Sam could even object Dean turned on the radio. After a second of tuning he found a station that was playing music. An all too familiar tune was playing and both boys instantly looked at each other. Asia's Heat of the Moment was blaring through the speakers of the Impala. Without Hesitation Sam turned the dial. He adjusted the dial until he came across a station playing Taylor Swift. He was about to change the station once more when her noticed Dean faintly moving his lips to the song.

"Dean really?" Sam asked stifling a laugh.

"Shut up Sam! You weren't turned into a friggin teenager! This crap is infectious!" Dean said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah true, but I did switch bodies with one and you don't see me singing along," Sam shot back.

"Well at least the teenager I turned into still would have gotten me laid," Dean retorted after thinking for a second

"Yeah because singing Taylor Swift really gives you that WOW factor," Sam said chuckling.

Dean grumbled under his breath and smacked Sam's hand away from the dial. He tuned it until he heard a familiar song. Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive was playing on the station. Dean left it for a few seconds until all the memories of him getting torn to shreds and becoming Hell Hound chow came flooding back. He quickly changed the station once more. Finally, he found a song he liked. Led Zepplin's Stairway to Heaven. He looked over to Sam hoping to see a look of content on his face, but was met with a look of disgust.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked confused.

"Dean, do you not remember me telling you that Lucifer played this song on repeat in my mind?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah that's when he wouldn't let you go to sleep," Dean said remembering the conversation the two had.

"Yeah well that ruined the song for me… for like ever," Sam said getting ready to change the station.

"Grab one of dad's old tapes. Since the radio sucks today we will pick our own music," Dean said motioning toward the glove box.

"You still have these?" Sam said as he opened the glove box to find a couple cassette tapes scattered about.

"Yeah I do. Somehow some of them survived the truck wreck and all the other crazy things that have happened to Baby," Dean said giving the Impala a pat on the dashboard.

"Well what tape out of the greatest hits of mullet rock would you prefer to listen to?" Sam asked remembering seeing the tapes at the gas station all of those years ago.

"Put in the Metallica one," Dean insisted.

"Of course," Sam said rolling his eyes. Sam inserted the tape and almost instantaneously the heavy metal music began playing.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Dean said giving the steering wheel a few drum-roll taps with the palm of his hands. Sam shook his head and couldn't help but let a wide smile creep across his face.

" _Sometimes you need to enjoy the little things,"_ Sam thought to himself. He knew whenever they reached their destination it wasn't going to be a very happy environment. A woman just lost her husband, a child lost her father, and Sam knew that it was probably for good. He knew this creature did not seem to keep people alive after taking them. He had read enough newspaper article and watched too many newscast reports of found bodies torn to shreds.

Seeing his brother happy and enjoying himself for once was enough to make him crack a smile and join in on the fun; at least for a few more hours anyways.


	3. Arrival

**A/N**

 **Sorry it took me like twenty years to publish this next chapter. Severe writers black and I got caught up in other fics. Hope everyone** enjoys!

The Imapala rolled into the gravel driveway of the Barnes' residence. Looking out the windshield, the brothers could see a two-story, white house. A garden with various bright colored flowers resided in the front of the house beside the wooden porch. To the side of the house was an in ground pool with a rock waterfall above it. The sound of a dog barking was heard somewhere behind the house.

"Nice place," Dean commented putting the Impala in park. He turned the key silencing her roaring purr.

"You ready?" Sam asked digging out his fake badge.

"Let's rock," Dean nodded placing his badge into his pocket.

The brothers exited the vehicle, making their way towards the porch. Climbing the stairs, they noticed various platters of food, such as casseroles and meatloaves, sitting untouched by the door. Flies swarmed a few of the dishes indicating that they had been left out for awhile.

"Dare you to eat one," Dean teased earning an eye roll from Sam.

"I swear you're a five year old sometimes," his brother scoffed shaking his head in disbelief. Raising his fist to the door, Sam tapped three times.

"Leave it by the door," A woman's voice called faintly from inside.

"Mrs. Barnes? I'm Special Agent Ford. My partner and I would like to talk with you if you have a moment. They heard footsteps draw near the door. The sound of locks being undone followed. The door slowly opened as a curly, black haired woman's face was revealed.

"I've already given the police my statement,"she said warily. Her eyes studied the badges in front of her.

"We understand ma'am. We just have a few more questions if you don't mind," Dean replied. He lowered his badge and placed it back in his pocket. Sam followed suite.

The woman in the doorway had red puffy eyes. Sam noticed a crumpled tissue hiding in the palm of her hand. She was wearing a royal blue robe that was tied together around her waist. She had on white pajama pants and a pair of fuzzy slippers.

"Alright," she sighed opening the door all the way to let the boys in. Dean and Sam entered into her beautiful home.

"Lovely home you have Mrs. Barnes," Sam said as she led them to the living room.

"Thank you, would you agents like coffee?" She asked ushering for us to sit. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Dean shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Coffee would be wonderful," Dean agreed thankfully. She walked toward the kitchen and began pouring a cup. "Lovely home? What are you Martha Stewart?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, Agent? Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name. Would you like any cream or sugar?" She asked Dean.

"Hamill, but you can call me Dean. As for the coffee, I'll take it black," he replied.

"Here you are Agent." She handed Dean his cup of coffee. He thanked her and she took a seat across from the two boys.

"Well what questions can I answer for you both?"

"We want you to tell us what you saw," Sam said leaning forward.

"I've already told the police what I saw. They think I'm either crazy or in shock," she answered sounding irritated. "I know what I saw. It did this to me."

She pulled down her robe slightly off her shoulder revealing her arm. A large bandage covered part of her arm. Sucking in a breath, she peeled back the bandage revealing three deep scratches that resembled claw marks. Sam sucked in a breath as he took in the extent of her wound.

"You'd be surprised at what we believe. According from what we gathered from the police, this creature attacked you and your husband while you were in bed. It took him alive out the window and into the woods," Dean said recalling everything Sam had gathered.

She gently replaced the bandage and pulled her robe back up over her shoulder. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and let out a sigh.

"It was like any normal night. I tucked Rebecca in for bed, and then Derek and I went to sleep. We were both woken up by a loud thump somewhere in the room. At first we thought that it was our dog Jade. We tried going back to sleep, but then my husband pointed out that Jade was outside in her kennel. That's when we noticed what it looked like," she recalled sounding terrified.

"It was near the foot of our bed just staring at the two of us. It was as if it was waiting for one of us to move. It was white. There was no fur on it, but it was on all fours like an animal. It stayed there staring at us for awhile. Then it moved. What ever the hell it was raised up on its back feet like a human. It walked over to my husband's side of the bed. It leaned down and sniffed him before dragging him out the window. I never... I never got the chance to say goodbye. Rebecca keeps asking me when daddy is coming back," She brought a tissue up to her puffy eyes, wiping away the tears she was unable to stop.

"We believe you, Mrs Barnes," Sam said glaring at her with his convincing eyes. "My partner and I are here to help. We have reason to believe that this creature is not yet done with your family. We want to keep you and your daughter safe."

"You don't think I'm crazy?" She whispered in disbelief. Her eyes flickered between the two of them searching them for lies.

"No ma'am. See we aren't really FBI agents. This is my brother Sam, I'm Dean. We travel across the U.S. protecting people from monsters like the one that took your husband. It's a family business."

"You fight monsters?" She asked skeptically.

"Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, you name it. Like Scooby-Doo except with more violence and no masks," Dean explained taking a sip of his coffee.

"Have you fought the thing that took my husband before?" She asked **.**

"No, but out father did," Sam replied **.**

"Oh okay, is he coming to help then?"

"No he passed a few years back," Sam said shifting his gaze towards the coffee table.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She lowered her damp tissue down to her lap. "What exactly is this thing?"

"Our father believed it to be a Rake. It kinda looks like Nosferatu and Edward Scissor hands had a very ugly baby. We think it is nocturnal and that it will return to hunt anyone who has seen it. Did your husband mention seeing anything weird the past couple of days?" Dean questioned.

"Uh, not that I can think of," she answered scrunching her eyebrows **.** "Wait, he did mention something about seeing something dart into the woods this weekend at the carnival. He thought it was just a wolf. You don't think it was that thing do you?"

"Maybe," Dean nodded.

"Rebecca was the one who pointed it out. This thing isn't going to hurt my baby is it?" Panic covered her voice.

"We won't let that happen," Sam promised.

"How are you guys going to stop it?"

"Shotguns and a whole lot of bullets." Dean said with a wink and a smirk.

"It's time to Paranormal Activity this bitch!" Dean exclaimed picking up one of the cameras out of Baby's trunk. They had run out to the local pawn shop and purchased some video cameras and a whole lot of shotgun shells.

"Am I getting my good side?" Dean joked as he did a blue steel look into the recording camera.

"That's not possible," Sam laughed grabbing the bags of ammo. "Grab the cameras and your gun. We need to get all this set up before it gets dark."

"And here we see a bossy Sam in his natural habitat," Dean teased putting the camera up in Sam's face.

"Get that camera out of my face," Sam ordered putting his hand over the lens.

"I get all tingly when you take control like that Sammy."

"Dean, say one more word and you won't like where that camera ends up," Sam threatened.

"Buzzkill." He sighed turning the camera off. He placed it back in the bag and removed the bag from the trunk. Snatching his shotgun out of the trunk, he closed the lid.

"So let's set one up in each of their bedrooms, the doors, and as many windows we have cameras," Sam instructed as they walked towards the house.

"Sounds good. I'll take upstairs if you want downstairs."

"Sure," Sam agreed as he knocked on the door once again. A young girl opened the door.

"Whoa you're big," she muttered looking up at Sam.

"Rebecca, what did I say about opening the door?" Her mother scolded as she appeared in the doorway.

"Is he a giant?" She asked her mother in shock.

"No honey, this is Sam and Dean. They are here to keep us safe from the bad man who took daddy."

"I miss daddy. When is he coming back?"

"I don't know honey. I don't know," her voice sounded like it wanted to break, but she held strong for her daughter.

"Mrs. Barnes, with your permission we would like to set up some cameras around the house to monitor the place," Sam proposed.

"Please, call me Chelsea. Certainly, do what ever you need to. Come inside," she ushered leading the two of them inside.

They followed her into the kitchen. Rebecca was still glaring at Sam.

"We'd like to put cameras in the bedrooms and at most of the entry points as long as you don't mind."

"Absolutely, here let me show you around."


	4. Ahead

Dean finished settingup the last camera in the daughter's room. Plugging in the last wire, the camera powered to life as the red dot, which indicated that the device was recording, blinked repeatedly. This was the final camera he had left to set up upstairs.

Chelsea had shown him around the upstairs. On the grand tour, she had shown him, upon his request, where her husband Derek had been taken. Scratches were etched into wall underneath the window. Two pairs of three, long markings had been carved into the paint, down into the drywall.

"Dean Winchester here," Dean smiled looking directly into the camera's lens. He had done this with the other four cameras he had set up earlier. Sam had finished setting up cameras downstairs. He was currently making sure all the cameras feeds were linking back to his laptop. "If you are watching this, well then I must be dead. But don't get your hopes up because I'm sure I'll be back. Fun fact, I've hung out with Death before. He's not much of a chatty fellow. He sure does like his pizza though."

Dean was getting ready to continue his nonsense rambling until Sam told him the feed was up on the laptop, but he felt a presence behind him. Turning his head slightly, he half expected a monster to be breathing down his neck. Instead, the curly-haired Rebecca stood in the doorway watching him.

"Enjoying the show?" Dean teased turning towards her. She stood there silent with a frightened look on her face. Sighing, Dean looked around the room. "Nice room you got here. A little girly for my taste, but I am a grown man."

"You talk a lot," she replied inching out from behind the doorway. Her frightened look began fading from her face.

"It's my specialty. Your name is Rebecca right?" Dean asked trying to get her to open up to him. She nodded as she entered the room. "Well, mine's Dean."

"I have a Dean in my class," she replied sitting on her bed.

"Really? I bet he's a cool kid," Dean remarked with a smirk.

"Not really. He's a bully," she replied staring down at her hands. Dean raised an eyebrow. Shaking his head, he made a tsking noise with his tongue.

"Figures," he mumbled.

"Camera's good!" Dean heard Sam shout from downstairs. Dean gave him a thumbs up via the camera before returning his attention to Rebecca. She was holding a stuffed, brown bear that had a black top hat on top of its head. She was gazing at it intently.

"That's a nice bear," Dean noted.

"My daddy won this for me at the carnival this weekend," she muttered faintly.

"Did you see something at the carnival this weekend?" Dean asked.

"I saw a few clowns. I got to pet a pony too," she answered not understanding the question.

"No, like something strange. A white wolf or something?" Dean pushed.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," she whispered shakily.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"It said it would hurt me if I said anything."

"It spoke to you?" Dean asked astonished.

"It took daddy because I told him," she cried. Tears began rolling off her cheek. "I told him what I saw at the carnival. It wasn't a wolf. It had long claws and big teeth."

"Did it come in your room?" Dean asked protectively. She nodded her head as she glanced at the window.

"It said that I was bad, so it had to punish daddy."

"Hey Rebecca, look at me. My brother and I aren't going to let this thing hurt you ever again," Dean promised.

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"Absolutely," Dean winked causing a grin to break through the frown.

"Rebecca," her mother's voice called from downstairs. "Dinner time!"

"Coming!" Rebecca replied shooting off the bed. Turning to look at Dean, she paused for a second. "Are you coming too?"

"I'll be there in just a minute," he nodded reassuringly. With a look of excitement, she took off downstairs. Dean quickly finished cleaning up his supplies. Heading downstairs, the smell of pizza filled the air.

Reaching the bottom of the stairway, he saw everyone had gathered in the kitchen around the dining room table. Rebecca was setting the table as Sam and Chelsea talked with one another. In the center of the table was a homemade pepperoni pizza. Sam noticed Dean's presence after a few seconds.

"The food smells great," Dean complimented as he reached Chelsea. Dean could already feel his mouth watering as the smell became even stronger. His stomach made its presence known as he took his seat.

"Thank you," Chelsea smiled. She took her seat at the head of the table. Rebecca finished setting the table as Sam took his seat beside Dean. Dean glanced over at the window, the sun was beginning to set leaving an orange glow on everything outside.

Rebecca joined everyone at the table beside her mother. Chelsea and Rebecca joined hands. Chelsea's hand extended towards Dean's. After a second of momentary hesitation, he took her hand in his and offered Sam his hand. Sam took his hand and then they all bowed their heads.

"Lord, thank you for blessing us with this meal." Dean could hear her voice cracking as she continued on. "I want to thank you for sending these men to protect us. I know these men are guardian angels sent from above. Please protect them if this unholy beast returns. And Lord, if Derrick is still out there, please let him return to us. Amen."

Chelsea quickly wiped away a few tears as everyone lifted their heads. She quickly replaced her sadden look with a facade of happiness. Everyone's hands broke apart. Food started to be passed around as Dean's stomach eagerly awaited its presence.

"Thank you for the meal," Sam said being his normal, respectful self. "It's been awhile since we have had a homecooked meal. We live on fast food mainly, so this is a nice break."

"Thank you, Sam," she replied flashing a smile in his direction.

Dean took two slices from the platter and passed it down to Sam. Lifting the piece to his mouth, he took a bite. A smile crept across his face as the savory flavors flooded his mouth.

"Thistastesamazing," Dean praised with a full mouth.

"I'm glad you like it," Chelsea commended.

They all ate and talked for awhile. Dean and Sam told some of their more interesting cases, while Chelsea told them about her family and her normal job. Rebecca told Sam and Dean about her favorite classes.

After dinner was finished, Sam helped Chelsea clean up. Dean sat on the couch feeling satisfied and full. It was completely dark outside now. Dean knew that this pleasant family time would soon be over.

The last time he had a taste of the normal family life was with Ben and Lisa. Those months had been so nice. Ben was an amazing kid, and Lisa was such a kind-hearted person. But now they didn't even remember who he was anymore. Cas had wiped their memories of him away.

Dean was broken out of his somber memories by the sound of glass breaking upstairs. He quickly glanced at his brother who was holding a dish. Sam returned his glance and gave him a nod.

"What was that?" Chelsea asked terrified.

"Grab Rebecca and go hide in the closet. Dean and I will go investigate," Sam instructed in a low voice. Chelsea nodded with wide eyes. She motioned for the crying Rebecca to come to her.

Dean and Sam grabbed their shotguns off the table and ensured that both of the Barnes' made it into the closet safely. Side by side, the brothers climbed the stairway, ready to shoot at whatever was awaiting them upstairs. Reaching the top of the stairway, they began investigating the rooms.

When they came across the door to Rebecca's room, Dean felt a cold draft. Dean quietly motioned for Sam to be ready to shoot. Sam nodded in agreeance. Counting down from five, Dean kicked the slightly ajar door open. Scanning the room quickly, he didn't see any signs of the Rake. Instead, he found a sight much worse.

Sitting on Rebecca's bed, surrounded by broken glass and blood, was a man's severed head.


End file.
